The Same Old Things
by Rose Beloved
Summary: Marie and her sisters return to Peach Creek after spending a year out of town living with relatives. A lot has changed between the sisters, especially with young Marie. Having just turned 16, Marie finds herself sorting out a lot of strange emotions, and peer pressure. EddxMarie, rated T for alcohol, drug, and adult references later in the story.


I was inspired to write this story in favor of reading a very well written story recently titled _Bad Girls with Big Hearts_ by KiltedEngineer, so I would like to start off by saying thank you, Kilted, for bringing this pairing back into sight so tastefully with your wonderful story. Honestly, if you readers have the time, take a peek at it if you haven't already, you will love it. Recently reading about Marie Kanker got me drawing her constantly in my sketchbooks. I imagined her in different timeframes, and eventually I came up with a story of my own, in bits and pieces.

Most of what you are about to read was inspired by music, and in turn, I will be posting the songs linked to each chapter in the notes on the bottom and top of the page, as well as in the story if it is contextual. You may listen if you like.

…and with that, I will begin my story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_~~Song of the chapter: Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood_

It had been a hot and tumultuous summer this year in the quiet suburb of Peach Creek, and it was finally winding down with the middle of September finally rearing it's chilly head. The leaves on the lush forest trees began to change their hue from their glorious green glow to a calm and tired blend of orange and brown, many of them escaping the confines of their branches and making their new home on the cold concrete below. The days became shorter with the arrival of the colder weather, clocks were reset and schools prepared for a fresh batch of excited, scholarly children of all ages. Time appeared to pass by slowly for the residents in this quiet cul-de-sac, as not much had changed at all over the course of the year. Although, there was one change that year that made a subtle, yet noticeable turn.

The year prior at Peach Creek High that had ended just as the hot weather came around. It yielded a change for three young sisters, a change that affected everyone in Peach Creek ever so slightly. When year 9 had ended, the sisters had learned that they were taking a not-so-short trip to Applewood, a town merely hours away, to live with relatives for a time. The sisters, with a reputation to maintain of course, told no one of this move for the year. They had no reason for their peers to see that they were leaving, they wanted to make sure that their presence stayed with the children of Peach Creek all the while.

The three sisters were known amongst the student body-held especially by three young boys-as The Kanker Sisters, with a capital THE. They were the center of a tormented universe for the children of Peach Creek, the dark sun to their wilting self esteem and shattered confidence. Simply the mention of their names wrought fear into the younger members of the student body, and for three young boys, their existence was their bane. While the center of mischief and bullying lay with the student body of Peach Creek High, the Ed Boys were the center of The Kanker Sisters' wicked universe. It was as though each sister had their respective boy-toy-tall and lanky Ed to his blonde and bucky May, short and stubborn Eddy to his brutish amazon Lee, then meek and intelligent Edd to his bold blue-haired Marie.

It was no mistake that when the Ed Boys got word of The Kanker Sisters leaving the Creek for a town hours away, they were overjoyed. They cheered and jeered the day The Kanker Sisters left the Creek, ecstatic that they would be rid of their tormenting, extremely and very much one-sided lovers, even if it was only for that year. To the Ed Boys, it was like a dream vacation come true, but for The Kanker Sisters, their was devastation in their hearts, but none more to the sisters than miss Marie Kanker. It was true, the sisters had made their moves upon the Ed Boys on a daily basis, even forcibly so, which they had believed to be true love, but miss Marie Kanker was on a different plane of existence, she was a different girl entirely unbeknownst to her sisters, as well as everyone else.

Marie of the trio was the most devastated of all to learn that she would be traveling away for the year, so much so that it surprised even her aggressive sisters. The week before their departure, she had spent most of her free time in her room, away from her trio. A few days before the departure, she had stopped attending school, faking ill in order to stay home. Although in leu of her blackened sadness, she didn't have to fake very hard. Marie wasn't angry or upset, she was mortified. Sure, her sisters loved to chase the Ed Boys around like rabid dogs, and sure, Marie joined in on the fun to harass her little Oven Mitt Edd, but she felt something deeper than a stupid schoolgirl crush on the scrawny little geek, she legitimately cared about him, maybe even loved him...

June 15th, the day marked for the departure, to make things worse it was Marie's birthday and she had just turned 15. She would be coming back to this dusky little Creek in a year's time. It was never clear to her or her sisters why exactly they were leaving. Their mother had spouted a vague reason, having something to do with financial problems and parenting, something she didn't totally understand at the time, but got the gist of it. The day that they departed, Marie was still the saddest of all.

She had peered out of her mother's van window as they left, her last thoughts parting with her as they rode into the distance.

_See you in a year. Please don't change._

* * *

_~~Song of the chapter: Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood_

Welcome to the prologue, I wanted to put things into perspective before I jumped into the storyline. Please, let me know what you think of my writing style and if there are any changes I should make before beginning this fiction!

tldr READ REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
